metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
World Marshal Inc.
World Marshal, Inc. was a private military company based in Denver, Colorado. After the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014, and the splitting up of Outer Heaven's proxy PMCs, World Marshal became the largest PMC on the planet. In addition, it was also the largest supplier of cybernetic body parts. The Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong was involved with the group, and was also investigated by a Grand Jury. History It is unknown when World Marshal, Inc. was founded, although it became the largest PMC after Outer Heaven's five PMCs split up after the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection in 2014. At 2016, a national Grand Jury investigated Senator Armstrong for his connection with the PMC. Based in Denver, it also acted as the de facto government over Denver, even going as far as to control the police forces of the city. At least one of its executives, Johnson, was a Japanese enthusiast, even going as far as to have part of the upper levels of the building renovated to resemble a Japanese garden. Armstrong, however, ended up disgusted by the design choice, in particular the addition of cherry blossom trees, and implied that he was going to fire Johnson for this.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Jetstream DLC, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Monsoon: I take it you Armstrong aren't a fan cherry blossoms? // Steven Armstrong: No. (angrily brushes off a pedal) They make me sick. I knew Johnson's team was working on some fancypants new reception area... (walks over to a pond and looks down on it) But Jesus... When I get my hands on that candy-ass... (stands up angrily and turns to Monsoon) He'll be lucky if he can even carry his box of shit out of the building. Besides their status as a PMC, they were also the largest supplier of cyborg equipment, which also led to them teaming up with the Delaware-based PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. Although their main headquarters was stationed in Colorado, the Desperado commander Sundowner implied that the company had more than one company across the world. In 2018, Armstrong, wishing to remake America back to what it once was, had Desperado and World Marshal remove brains from trafficked children to place into cyborg head casings in order to train them under virtual reality in a method similar to Solidus Snake's former training of child soldiers in Liberia. Raiden, a member of the Nevada-based PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. as well as a former child soldier under Solidus Snake, uncovered this plot during an investigation into a lab in Mexico. Their main headquarters was later raided by Raiden, with Maverick giving unofficial support for Raiden, with the brain casings later recovered. World Marshal, however, had earlier called in a favor to launch two MC-230-class military-grade drones to attack Doktor and Raiden during their escape outside of official channels, despite Raiden not being a threat to national security. Armstrong was later killed by Raiden at Pakistan, and with Armstrong's death led to World Marshal's funding crippled (literally, in this case) causing the company to be for sale. Nonetheless, despite the death of Armstrong and the termination of World Marshal's Sears program, World Marshal itself still existed. Military resources (as of 2018) Personnel *Steven Armstrong (benefactor/CEO) *Samuel Rodrigues (Cyborg Ninja) *Desperado Enforcement LLC. **Sundowner (de facto leader) **Mistral (captain) **Monsoon (captain) *Cyborg personnel **At least 30 were previously experimented on by the Patriots. *Johnson (formerly) Military hardware *Canard Rotor/Wings (a.k.a. Hammerheads) *Gekko *Grads *Sliders *Dwarf Gekko **Humanoid Dwarf Gekko *Tiltrotor aircraft *Strykers *Raptors *Fenrirs *Mastiff *Metal Gear Excelsus Behind the scenes During the fourth act, a CODEC call states that cyborg PMC police units like the World Marshal units encountered are increasingly common, and states that the approach was pioneered by Detroit. This is a sly reference to Robocop. Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Terrorist Groups Category:Antagonists